Aster Phoenix
Aster Phoenix, legal name Aster Fucking Phoenix, is a minor character in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition. He is a roleplay-only character. A spoiled brat dueling star, Aster has had a few small roles in the roleplay. He is considered the official rival of Yuzu Hiragi and Zane Truesdale. Biography Aster's first appearance is so minor, nobody gave a shit. He is one of many duelist who has to fuse with his entire deck, resulting in a horrific pileup monstrosity. Yusei and Yuya rescue him, where he starts vague answer shit up. It is only when pressed that he reveals he was working for Yusho, who intends to fuse Yuya's magicians together. He later leaves, taking his Destiny Hero cards with him. After This Message From Our Sponsors Aster's second appearance saw him taking a much larger role. In this appearance, a plot tornado appears and whisks him to Yuzu Hiragi's house. Making his first mistake, Aster gives Yuzu a condescending attitude, before insulting Zane and Cyber End Dragon. Yuzu takes most offense to this second one, and summons the dragon to deal with this situation. Aster is shocked to see that Cyber End Dragon is now in Yuzu's possession, believing this to be impossible. He is even more gobsmacked in the face when Yuzu reveals that she is Zane's girlfriend, and that he gave Cyber End Dragon to her. She calls Zane over to join the torture fest, while Aster squirms like a baby. Fortunately for Aster, and unfortunately for everyone else, Zane's over-the-top plan ends up falling flat due to him bullying Syrus, as usual. After Syrus fails to come through, Zane leaves, and Aster quickly cements himself as one of the most hated YGOTEE characters in existence: using Yuzu's emotional weakness due to the crack in her relationship with Zane, Aster successfully talks his way out of being tortured. After being set down by Cyber End Dragon, kicked in the balls, and hit with the fan, he is able to leave when Syrus rushes to Yuzu, begging for her help. Everyone Needs Relationship Counseling Aster reappears later, having infiltrated Chazz's house. Though the homogays make attempts to ignore Aster, he makes himself pretty obviously known. He tells Chazz to come with him, saying that he "can help Chazz get back to the way Chazz was". He is quick to point out that Chazz was originally supposed to be aiming to be at the top of the dueling world, before he went soft due to his time spent with Syrus (and to an extent, Syrusatem). Unfortunately, Aster's manipulation is interrupted by Yuzu, Zane, and Cyber End Dragon. He responds by summoning Destiny HERO - Plasma, threatening to use his effect. Yuzu, taking this as a challenge, de-summons C.E.D. and decides to fight Aster with fisticuffs. Aster replies by fucking slapping Yuzu Hiragi, who starts giving him an unholy beatdown with the fan. However, he is able to grab Zane, and uses him as a giant human shield. After Yuzu points out that she doesn't care if she must kick Zane's ass too, Aster challenges her to a duel. When she declines, he uses his new KaibaCorp Tearaway Suit Top to get Yuzu's grip off of him, allowing him to flee. Appearing on a TV used by his Destiny HERO - Doom Lord, Aster later reveals that he has kidnapped Jaden, and is using Boohbahs to torture him. Chazz tries to ignore this call to plot, only for Aster to twist his relationship with Syrus into an abusive one, yet again. Going two-for-two on armor piercing questions, Aster asked Chazz why Syrus would leave him if he truly loved him, destroying a ship again. Aster mockingly told Chazz that he would always be there for him before signing off his television. We're Finally Off Hiatus! After the end of the hiatus, Yuzu tasks Astromancy with locating Aster. It is revealed that, presumably in search of Nemo, Aster is at 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney, Australia. Yuzu and Zane head for the lost kingdom of Australia on board Cyber End Dragon, in hopes of finally killing that jerkface. Aster is located in a kangaroo spa, getting a massage from a kangaroo. As Cyber End Dragon attempts to eat him, Aster activates Sakuretsu Armor, destroying the dergin instantly. Doing what he does best, diverting the violence off of himself, Aster is the first to notice Zane getting twitchy due to his Lightsworns, and brings this up to Yuzu. Ultimately, his continued prodding at her insecurities about her relationship cause Yuzu to cry. The crying sends Zane over the edge, causing him to summon Judgement Dragon, who wolfs Aster down whole. In a bizarre twist, Aster is saved by Yuzu of all people, who demands that Zane force JD to spit the little worm out. As Yuzu argues for Zane to hand over his new deck, Aster summons Destiny HERO - Dogma, turning the tables on the lovebirds. Dogma is able to steal Zane's Lightsworn deck and throw it to Aster, and the latter quickly runs off with it. Summoning Judgement Dragon for himself, and using his effect, Aster attempts to out-dragon Cyber End Dragon, resulting in Yuzu summoning Bloom Diva to save Aster. Bloom Diva is successful, thanks in part to her effect, and takes Aster back to Yuzu and Zane. After Zane and Yuzu split, Yuzu decides to finally kill Aster. However, due to his weakened state, he is unable to fight back, and this causes Yuzu to finally break and start sobbing. This also breaks Yuzu's mind, causing her to grab Aster and take his deck from him, as she decides to take over the timeline. Aster is finally killed by Destruction Magician, who "crushes Aster's neck in Destruction's hand like a walnut". Anniversary The Author has confirmed that Aster will have a major role in the Anniversary RP, presumably as an answagonist. He has yet to make his appearance. Trivia * The Other Author hates Aster Phoenix with all her heart. This is what led to his inclusion in the roleplay. ** Hilariously enough, his second appearance was meant to be used to kill him off. This backfired spectacularly. * In his second appearance, Aster 'rolls for intelligence' twice. This is a reference to tabletop RPGs. * His alliance with Yusho, and his weird dad shit, is a reference to his daddy issues in the real GX anime. * He is the only character to escape being harmed/killed by Yuzu. * Aster's Destiny HERO - Plasma is the third duel monster to be killed off in the roleplay. * Rex Goodwin and Aster share an English VA in their respective animes. This is most likely why the two are related. * Aster is a Faker Clone, according to the Author. His genetic father is Rex Goodwin. This makes him the only Faker Clone that is not a character from Zexal. ** Interestingly, Aster's appearance in the Arc-V anime is set to be alongside Kite Tenjo, who is a Faker Clone in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition, and a character from Zexal. Category:Characters